GHOST HUNT - File one -
by Hunter Kareoke
Summary: What happens when cases get more horrid and bloody? When Mai skips death many times? Join us in file one! Concealing of three cases of ghost hunting madness! NO PAIRINGS YET!
1. Missing assistant

GHOST HUNT:

I walked into the office at 8:07 am. I sneakily got to my desk before hearing-"I know you just got here, Mai. I`ll deduct from your pay this week and….Tea." He shouted from he`s office door. I mentally kicked myself for being late but it wasn't my fault…It was that dream…

2:32 AM:

_I looked around to see a dark passage and the smell of blood. I felt nausea swarm my senses as I moved forwards. A dark figure of a woman came at me with a knife. "You wont escape…Ill kill you if it means ill rot in a cell…You will pay for taking Jun away from me! YOU`LL PAY AKANE!" She screeched. I got a faint look of her. She had waist length brown hair and green eyes. Obviously part foreign. She stabbed my with the knife in the arms 3 times each arm. Then the legs the same amount and slowly cut around my stomach. Making sure to make the pain last for aslong as possible. Then she stabbed me in the heart. I screamed till the energy left me. It went black and I woke up._

PRESENT TIME:

I started to boil the tea when I felt nausea cover me. I was holding the handle of the cheap metal pot and fell back. The pots boiling water flew onto my left leg and the pot broke into bits of metal, One piece going into my left leg, too. I screamed as the pain finally reached me. "Mai!" I heard Naru shout. He and Lin were probably at the door. Lin came over and started carefully wiping the water away. The weirdest thing was, I didn't cry. Not one tear. It felt…normal. I made a stoitic face, though my eyes showed fear and pain. "Ai…Ai…Mai!" Naru shouted. They had already bandaged me up. "Huh? Yeah?" I answered. "Are you alright? You didn't make a sound or respond for ten minutes." Lin calmly said, Though worry was flashing in hes eye like a police siren. "Im fine, What happened?" I looked at my leg. "You don't remember?" Lin asked. I shook my head. "Im surprised you are such an idiot you forgot something that will keep you limping for a little while. "Naru slyly smirked. "Damn Narcissist." I grumbled, Sitting up and trying to stand. "Mai, Careful, You will hurt yourself again." Lin warned. I stood on my feet. It hurt…A LOT. But I tried to ignore it. "Doesn't it hurt?" Lin asked. "It does…Really bad. But what im wondering is this is the most you`ve said in one conversation." I chuckled. "Ill be fine in a day or two…" I said, Reassuringly. After that, I was sent home for the day.

The next day I got into work earlier than usual. I mean REALLY early. 7:15… Fifteen minutes after the office opens. "Mai, What are you doing here so early?" Naru asked. " I couldn't sleep so I came early." I grinned. "Well, We have a case." He said. "A woman at a house here in Tokyo claims she always hears nursery rhymes. This one in particular. `One magpie two magpie Always have bad luck-" I interrupted him. "Three magpie spots a crow. Never to see tomorrow…" I finish off. "How did you know?" He asked. I didn't answer.

THE HOUSE:

When we finally made it to the house, We saw that it was big. Two story house with probably lots of big rooms. I helped unpack the equipment. I took a monitor in and went to the room I was told. First floor a room with a green door and a number 16 on it. AKA the ex-study. I put the monitor on the table before leaving to get another one.

After all that was done, The others except John and Masako arrived. "Ayako! Monk!" I ran to them. "Jou-chan!" Monk squeezed the life outta me. "Get off her you old man! Anymore and we`ll have to exorcise her!" Ayako hit Monks head. "Shut it you old hag!" They started fighting. "Mai. Tea." Naru called. "Yes, Narcissist, Sir!" I ran to the kitchen. (I had a floor plan) And made him tea. On the way back, I saw a dark hallway of the house with a couple white lights floating up. "I was just…bringing tea to naru…" I muttered before looking around. I saw nothing then what I did before.

LINS POV:

I was watching the monitors…Watching Mai come back when I noticed something. She was pale. She stopped walking and looked at the camera and fainted, Tea spilling on the carpet. I couldn't move until I saw her get up. `Phew…` Filled my mind until I looked at her again. Her eyes were glazed over and lifeless. She looked almost…Dead. "Naru!" I shouted.

NARUS POV:

"Naru!" Lin shouted. I jerked my head to the monitor. Mai was eerily grinning at the camera with lifeless eyes. "Shes possessed." I stated. "Damn it. Mai." The screen turned to static.

I ran down the hall to find the floor covered in tea and smashed pieces of cups and words written in blood. "You`ll pay, Akane." I muttered. I noticed Mai`s necklace. It was a silver chain with a mini-bottle around 1cm wide 2 cm long. Inside was a red liquid, Presumably blood. That wasn't the problem though. Mais missing…

KAREOKE: Well, A cliff hanger for Y`all!

MAI: Why did I have to go missing?!

KAREOKE: You`re the ghost magnet…*Coughs* Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Bloody Start

Ghost hunt -1.2- The bloody start

Mais pov:

I woke up in a painfull position. My arms were up and I was cold. I looked down to see my clothes were slightly ripped at the leg, Rib and stomach. I then realised I was chained to the wall. "Just great…" I muttered, trying to get free of the rusty metal tightly holding my wrists. `Why me? Wait? Is it possible I look like that Akane girl?` I thought, Hearing footsteps above me and disappear I wondered if I was below the main house? If I was then…"NARU!NARU?! NNAAARRRUU!?" I scream. `I don't think it worked. "LIN? NARU? LLIIIIN?! NARU?!" I shout again.

Narus pov:

I walk down the halls with Lin, heading to base when we hear "Naru..Naru! Naaaaruu" A barely able to hear voice said. "Lin…Naru..Liin…Naaru" It sounded like Mai when she was shouting in anger. "Mais somewhere around here!" I mutter. "Im…cell….chained up!" She shouted again. I stomp on the floor a few metres around and finally find a hollow part. I lay down on the floor and shout to the hollow space-"We`ll be there soon!" I got up and me and Lin ran to base.

"Mai is in a cell somewhere under the main house." I blurted, Slightly panting from the run. "What?!" Everyone had their attention on me. "We heard her shouting under the main hallway." Lin answered for me. "Lets go look around then!" Ayako shouted. We all started our search for Mai.

Mais pov:

I looked around for anything that would help. "Nope. Nothing." I sighed. Then I got an idea. "Gene! I know I can contact Gene!" I shouted happily. Slow your breaths… loosen your bones and muscles slowly… And….

…

…

…

It wont work! "damn it! This ghost is preventing my sleep!" I shout and kick in anger of trying to get out. "He…He…hehehe" I hazey voice chuckles. I suddenly get a chill up my spine. "You`ll pay, Akane!" I heard the raspy hazey voice shout. "I-Im not Akane! Im mai! Mai!" I shout back. I once again, Suddenly feel a pain in my leg, shoulder and right arm when I realise she used whirl windsickles. "IM NOT AKANE!" I shout again. The response was…You guessed it! More whirl windsickles! One hit my thigh one hit my other leg and one cut the tip of my hair right past my ear. I start screaming in pain at this.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**


	3. Shrouded In Darkness

Ghost Hunt: - 1 . 3 – Shrouded in darkness

Narus Pov:

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Is what we heard when we left the abandoned bedroom. "Mai!" We called. We started running towards the scream. It was where we were. "Lin, Get a sledge hammer." I ordered. "But Mai is down ther-" Lin started "I don't care! Mai will get more than a concussion if we don't!" I shouted, Aggravated. Whilst Lin ran to get one, The rest of SPR came. "Whats Happening?" The monk asked. "Don't wory right now. Hara-san, Can you sense anything down there?" I ask. "Yes, A female named…Hotaru. That is all I can get from her aswell as `You`ll Pay, Akane.` But it seems she is talking to Mai." Hara-san calmly but rushingly stated. At that moment, Lin came back with the sledge hammer. "One…" I swung the hammer over my head. "Two…" I bent my knees just the right way. "Three!" I smashed the surprisingly thin and brittle floor. We saw an apparition of a woman with long hazel brown hair and jade green eyes. She was laughing maniacally at the unconscious and bleeding Mai on the floor.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan!" The monk shouted. The apparition screamed in agony and disappeared. Without a seconds notice, I jumped down the hold (Which was 7 feet long) and grabbed her. "Lin, Take her. I will climb up." I calmy stated after checking if she was breathing or was alive. "Alright. Hurry, Noll. We don't want you getting taken, either." Lin hurried. After I climbed up, We took her to base to clean her cuts. "Ffft! Oohh…Those look like whirl windsickles!" The monk stated, worrisomely. *Smack* "Shut it, You loud monk! Mai needs her rest!" Matsuzaki frowned. "Sh, Sh. Mai is asleep, Guys." John whispered, Suprisingly sobering the noise down. "Well, She looks kind of happy! I bet she is dreaming of me!" Yasu grinned. "Im sure if she did, Yasuhara. That would be a nightmare." I shot at him. `I wont let anyone have Mai. She is mine` I thought. "BURN!" Monk shouted. John was chuckling, hara-san was giggling under her kimono sleeve and Matsuzaki was chuckling loudly. *Cough Cough* Mai was coughing. "Mai!" They ran over to her whilst I walked aswell as Lin. "Guys? Why….Why cant I see?" Mai said, She opened her eyes, Which were now tinted white and blood poured from her tear ducts. "Mai! Its ok! Calm down! We`re calling an ambulance!" Matsuzaki said to the now hyperventilating girl. "Its ok, Mai. Just go to sleep." I said, Surprisingly calming her down and making her fall asleep. "Call the Hospital now. She cant say no when she is asleep." I ordered abruptly. "Why now?" Ayako asked. "She has a phobia of Hospitals and she will get blood-loss. if you don't hurry." I snapped.

Mais Pov:

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….BEEP…BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP was heard as well as Drip…Drip...Drip. I opened my eyes to see the same thing I did a second ago. Nothing. "Naru? Anyone?" I call out in my raspy voice, Worried. "We`re here Mai." Ayako said, Rubbing my back for reassurance. "Mai, What happened?" Naru said. "I…Don't know. Last thing I remember is me screaming `Im not Akane`" I answer. "Hmm… Did anything happen when you were unconscious. Like a dream?" Naru asked. "Ah! Now I remember! The girl said You`ll pay for taking Jun away from me."

Narus Pov:

Where have I heard that Name…Jun….Jun…Jun…Tanaka Jun! "Lin, Do a look up on Tanaka Jun, Aswell as Nakamura Akane." I ordered. He nodded and left. Then the doctor came in. "Miss Taniyama is fine. It is a temporary blinding, Although blood has leaked into her retina so her eye color will be tinted red." The doctor explained about concussions and problems to come here and that she can be released today if everything goes well. "Alright, Thank you doctor." I said as he left.

…

…

…

I need Tea…**Fast**.


	4. The Exorcism

Ghost hunt - 1 . 4 - The exorcism

Narus Pov:

Mai was in the corner of the room with Hara-san. If this spirit could hurt Mai, It could hurt her too. I was perched at the door frame, Leaning against it. Lin was sitting on a chair facing towards the middle of the room, The monk was standing next to Matsuzaki on the opposite side of the room from Lin and John was performing an exorcism. "-INPRINCIPIO!" John started splashing water around the room. "Shes…Shes here. Screaming. In agony. Its terrible!" Hara-san shouted, Holding her ears. "Try to ignore it, Masako! Don't listen!" Mai was trying to comfort Hara-san. "Its ok, Masako. We need to do this. She wont move on. We need to give her a push." Mai rubbed the back of the medium. The Monk and Matsuzaki were ready to help and Lin was ready to call he`s shiki.

Then it all stopped.

Mai fainted, Hara-san stopped crying and the room felt lighter. "That was easier than expected." The monk said. "The spirit put up a fight but went quite easily." Hara-san stated. "Lets get Mai to base." Matsuzaki said. I picked her up and we went to base.

Mais Pov:

I opened my eyes to a dark wood ceiling. "Mai, You`re awake." Naru stated. I looked over in he`s direction. "I…I can see!" I shout. "I can see that. Once you stop shouting over something so obvious, I`d like some tea." He said. I turned red in embarrassment. As he turned to walk out the door, He muttered something I JUST caught. "Please." My face heated up as I got off of the couch, Wobbled a bit and started walking to the bathroom. "Ill just get dressed before I get over to make tea." I giggled. I got dressed in a black tank top with a little white cat face on it and knee length shorts that were orange. I put on a pair of white and red converses.

As I got to the kitchen and made the tea, I felt a little light headed but didn't pay any attention to it. Humming a song, I poured the tea in and- aw screw it, Ill add a teaspoon of honey. As I walked out of the kitchen, I swayed a little bit before regaining balance. I steadily walked to base to see everyone in there. "Mai!" Monk went to hug me but I dodged swiftly. "Oops, Sorry." I said teasingly. "Aw, Mai. That was mean!" Monk rubbed he`s head, ignoring the laughing behind him. "Sorry, Ive got Narus tea." I chimed, Before giving it to him. "Thank You." He muttered so only I could hear. I could feel the heat from my cheeks singe my eyebrows. "You`re welcome." I stutter. Suddenly, Ayako pulled me so she saw me face to face. "So the doctor was right. Your eyes are more red than brown now." Ayako stated. "R-Red?" I stuttered again. "Yes, Blood seeped into your retina. Im so sorry." John said, Trying to comfort me. "Y-Yeah. Im just wondering what Keiko and Michiru would say to this." I laughed. "Keiko and Michiru?" Everyone except Lin and Naru asked. "My friends. They would probably be like `OH MY GOD MAI! You got colored contacts?!`" I said mocking their voices. Everyone laughed. (Except the snow storms of the group. "Stop wasting time and pack up." Naru ordered. Everyone but me groaned. "Yes sir Narcissist sir!" I answered, Mimicking an army soldiers salute.

And that was it. This case was solved. A weak spirit that was determined strong and dangerous is now at peace and Mai the ghost magnet is safe….for now.

Mai: HEY!*Pouts*

Kareoke: Hey, It's the truth!

Mai: NO IT IS NOT!*Pouts more*

Naru: *Sips tea* Yes, It is.

Kare: See!


	5. VERY SHORT INTERVENTION

Well, My lovies! I have finished the first case, Which is named, Difficult High-Rise.

INFORMATION:

The ghost was names Ito Aoi. She committed suicide when her son, Jun, who was handed over to Akane. She committed suicide because of this.

NEXT CASE!

Mai knows Chinese? She IS part Chinese? Wow! Learning more about Mai as the story develops!


	6. Troublesome Kid

Ghost hunt – 2 . 1 – Troublesome kid

Mais pov:

"Im here!" I chuckle. It was early. 7:55. 5 minutes early. "Good, you`re earl- What is _that _doing here?" He scowled. "You mean Mao? My neighbour needed a baby sitter and I owed her big time. Sorry, Naru." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "What ever. Aslong as it doesn't make too much of a mess or noise. "Thank you!" I grin. "Mai-san! Mai-san!" Mao chanted. "Yes, Mao?" I ask. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked. I instantly went red as she ran away. "Mao!" I half shouted.

Mao is asleep on the couch and Naru has asked for Tea three times since 8am. Its now 9:45 and I brought him tea 15 minutes ago. "Mai, Tea!" He shouted. Sighing, I reluctantly get up from my comfy chair at my desk and made tea. "Here you go. Are its healthy drinking all of this tea?" I ask mockingly. "Yes." He answers. "Ok, Ok. Im going." I take my leave. *Ding Ding* the office door opens to reveal a man, Mid twenties and a woman, Also mid twenties. "Hello? Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" She asked. "Yes, Ma`am. Im Mai Taniyama!" I give her a welcoming smile. "Thank you. I have not called but this is urgent." She cried. "Its ok and please, Try to be more quiet." I kindly said, Pointing to Mao asleep on the couch. "Oh, Im so sorry, Taniyama-san" She said, quieter. "Its ok and call me Mai. Ill get the boss and some tea, Ok?" I whispered. "Ok." She answered. "Good. Make yourself comfy on the couch. Don't mind Mao. She will only awake if you touch her. *Leans in* She has defence reflexes." I whisper again, Leaving for the kitchen. On the way, I stop at Lins door. "Lin, You want some Tea?" I asked. "Yes, Please." He answered. "Whachya reading?" I said, Looking at the cover. "A Chinese book. You wouldn't understan-" He started. "Xiānzhào biǎoxiàn hé guānghuán de kòngzhì?" I asked, Quieter so only he could hear. "How-" He trailed off. "Keep this a secret but im not actually Japanese." I whisper, Walking out.

After I made some tea and gave some to everyone, I sat and listened to the rest of the case. "Banging. Kids will go missing and return exactly one day after having no memory of the event taking place. Items will go missing and, This isn't related to the case but theres a pair of twins, Ya and Yi. They`re Chinese. They have…what do you call it. Bk? Ek? Pk! That's it! PKSE!" She smiled. "PKST." I corrected "Other than that, In room 14, No one goes in there and no one ever gets assigned to it." She said. "Alright, We`ll take you`re case. We need three rooms." He said. "Yes sir, Thank you." She came up to me. And whispered-"Xièxiè" And I whispered back-"Méiyǒu gàilǜ." (She said thank you and Mai said No prob.) After she left Naru questioned her. "What did you and her whisper to eachother." He said. "Noooothing~!" I sang. "It wasn't nothing." He pressed on. "So you haven't noticed?" I ask. "Noticecd what?" Narus narrowed hes eyes. "Look at my fce closely. Ill give you five seconds." I smiled. " 1!" I said faster than it should be. "_Bye!"_ I say in english, Walking into the kitchen to make some more tea.

Narus pov:  
_"Bye!" _She said in english. Hm…She knows English. I walk into the kitchen to find her reaching for the tea. "How long have you known English?" I ask. "Well, Ive been to England three times at four, six and seven." Mai answers. "How many languages do you know?" I ask another question. "Six." She answers. I was shocked. Hm…Lets pry more. "Which ones?" I ask once again. "English, Chinese, French, Russian, Spanish and German. Not including Japanese." She answered. "Prove it." I said.

"_You know." She started in English. "_Nǐ bù yìng gāi" She said in chinese. "Doute." She nexted in French. "Ich, Bin ich." She once again, nexted in German. "на самом деле" Russian. "Muy inteligente." I was genuinly shocked. She just gave me a cup of tea and left since it was time to leave.

"_Bye, Naru!" _


	7. The Orphanage

Ghost Hunt – 2 . 2 - The orphanage.

It was six AM and I woke up to my alarm. "Ugh…." I said, Yawning. I put on an emerald green top and a white cardigan aswell as a violet skirt with black knee length socks and emerald green ankle boots without the heel. After that, I brushed my teeth and ran out, Seeing it was 6:33am and I was supposed to be there at 7:00am. As I reached the office, I saw naru and Lin packing up the equipment. I looked at my green phone. 7:02am. Great, Naru was going to be a pain in her backside. "Naru, Sorry im late." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Whatever. Pack up the rest of the equipment." He said.

After we packed, We got in the van. I sat in the middle of Lin and Naru, Slowly drooping off. I noticed we were in traffic so it would be ok.

Dream:

_I looked around to see nothing. Then a girl and a boy stood infront of me. They both had black hair. The little girl had it to her waist and the boy has it scruffily short. They both had honey eyes. They were about to say something but thenI felt my self being pulled back. "Yi." The girl said. "Ya" The boy said._

I jolted up to see I was still in the van with Naru and Lin. We were just driving into the orphanage`s drive way. It was humongous. I mean, Oh my god it was like a mansion compared to my apartment! "Mai, We`re not here for sight seeing." Naru said. "Yeah, Yeah." I got out some equip ment and started to unpack. "Where do I put this camera, Naru?" I ask. "Dorm 14." He says. "Ok, Boss!" I shout happily, ready to get the case done.

ROOM 14:

I walked in, seeing a plain white room with a black metal bed frame and a matress. There were 2 teddy bears on it. One black one white. It got cold as I put the camera down. Just incase anything happens, I quickly turned it on, Hoping it wouldn't be interfered. I suddenly got woozy and saw black as I landed uncounsious infront of the lens.

NARUS POV:

Camera one turned on and I saw Mai fixing the angle. When she moved back, Happy with her work, I saw a little boy behind her. He had pale skin and blonde hair with chestnut eyes. . "Damn it, Mai!" I shout before running to the room.

As I got to the room, I heard Mai laughing. I opened the door to see Mai holding two teddy bears. One black one white. She was laughing and smiling whilst playing with the bears. "Ma…i?" I start. She looked up, fear in her eyes. She ran behind the clunky camera and hid. "You`re not Mai, Are you?" I ask. I saw her slightly shake her head. "Ki-ran." She whispered. "Kiran…Abiyoshi? The Norwegian boy who died here. She nodded. "Please, follow me. We wont hurt you." I noticed Monks car pull up out the window of room 14. `Atleast Most of us wont.` I thought. We went to base. She was holding my hand as I opened it."Mais possessed." Is the first thing I say walking in. "Eh?!" They were all here now. I felt Mai hide behind me and grab my arm. I make a shush sign and they nodded. Mai ran and hid behind a couch that was here. Her head poked up from the couch. "Well, atleast we know its not just living children who like mai but the ghost children, too!" Monk teased. Everyone sighed as Ayako hit him round the head with the `Purse of internal bleeding.`


End file.
